La Mort de Voldemort
by ThunderGirls
Summary: *Complet!* Au cours d'un des plans diaboliques de Voldemort, un accident arrive et Harry prend tout à coup la place d'un jeune bollé dans une Polyvalente du Québec ...
1. Chapitre 1

1 LA MORT DE VOLDEMORT  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
L'ARNAQUE  
  
C'était un bel après midi de printemps. Harry était appuyé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre de l'école de Poudlard. Il regardait les hirondelles faire leur parade amoureuse. Il se rendait compte que ses hormones de garçon de 17 ans travaillaient drôlement fort. Il n'avait même pas eu encore de petite copine à ce jour et il était désespéré d'en trouver une. Justement, en pensant à ceci, il vit passer Hermione Granger près du terrain de Quiddich. Elle était éblouissante avec ses cheveux en bataille et son bouton d'acné si mignon sur sa joue droite.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer à voix haute :  
  
Si seulement je savais comment convaincre Hermione de sortir avec moi, pour une aventure d'un soir. Après on verra si on continue… peut-être.  
  
À ce moment, Harry n'avait pas vu le scarabée sur le bord de la fenêtre qui avait tout compris de ce monologue. Mais ce scarabée n'était pas qui vous croyez. Non ! Pas Rita Skeeter mais bien Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom sous l'effet du polynectar.  
  
Le temps passait très lentement dans le cours des potions. Rogue refroidissait tellement les hormones d'Harry que celui-ci mélangeait distraitement ses ingrédients en ne mesurant pas les bonnes quantités. À travers tout ça, le scarabée s'était faufilé entre les pieds des étudiants et avait déposé sur le sol, près d'Harry, une petite note. Il s'était même fait écraser une aile par une couverture mitée de grimoire en allant porter une autre note à côté d'Hermione. Voldemort se dit en lui-même :  
  
- S'il aurait fallu que je meure écraser comme une vulgaire mouche à merde dans un cours ennuyant de potion, ça aurait été une honte pire que la mort… même si j'en étais mort de toute manière… En connaissez-vous beaucoup des mouches qui ressuscite de s'être fait écraser… Non. Ben c'est un des défauts du polynectar… il ne rend pas invincible. Ça me rappelle le magicien Nestor qui s'était transformé en maringouin pour découvrir la potion magique du druide Panaramix et qui avait presque réussi s'il ne s'était pas fait écrabouiller par une claque alors qu'il s'était camouflé sur un bras….  
  
Pendant que Voldemort continuait à divaguer, Hermione et Harry avaient découvert leur note avant Rogue et avaient décidé d'attendre plus tard pour la lire. Après le cours, Harry et Hermione se rencontrent aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ils se choisissent chacune une piaule et lisent discrètement leur note.  
  
Harry lit : «Cher Harry, élu de mon cœur, je t'aime depuis des années sans te le dire. J'attendais que tu fasses les premiers pas. Mais ce soir je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je serai à la cabane de Hagrid. Il ne sera pas là, je l'ai envoyé chercher du sang de licorne en lui faisant croire que j'avais découvert une formule magique pour tuer Voldemort. Je serai seule et en déshabillé que j'ai volé, je veux dire emprunter, à Miss Mcgonagall. Je t'attends mon petit hibou de plumes soyeuses et scintillantes comme tes yeux, de Hermione ton cœur de sucre ».  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione lisait une tout autre histoire : « ermionne, je nez pa le tan de t'écrir parsse qe Rogue me reguarde. J'er la formule de dummblldort pour tué voldemore. Il fo qe je t'xplic se soire ha la kabanne de agride. Vient me retrouvé cent fotes. Pour qe la fort mule marshe, tu doigt metre le désabiler majik de mis Macdonaldgol De Harriy Poter».  
  
Au même moment la cloche sonne annonçant le début du cours de divination. Harry part donc sans parler à Hermione. Après son cours, impatient pour sa belle soirée, Harry ne va pas souper avec les autres. Contre le règlement, il se fait apparaître un sandwich à la moutarde au lieu d'un buffet chinois qu'il mange sous la douche pour être au moins propre pour son premier rendez-vous galant. Hermione non plus ne va pas souper. Elle est encore aux toilettes à essayer de comprendre la lettre d'Harry.  
  
Finalement à 10 heures le soir, Harry se dirige vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais voilà qu'en traversant le terrain le Quiddich une ombre colossale se dresse devant lui. C'est Voldemort en chair et en os cassé au bras. Il pointe sa baguette vers Harry. Harry, dans l'énervement le plus total a oublié qu'il avait apporté sa baguette, enfin celle qui est magique. Donc Harry se décide et dit à Voldemort :  
  
Non pas ce soir, j'ai mal à la tête.  
  
Voldemort ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il est distrait par l'arrivée d'Hermione qui porte une robe de soie transparente. Harry regarde où son adversaire regarde. Il tombe sur le dos et se plante une branche d'arbre vous savez où. Mais ce n'est pas une branche, c'est sa baguette magique (la bonne) oubliée dans sa poche (la bonne aussi) droite. Il la sort de sa poche et il est tout déconcentré par Hermione, au lieu de prononcer AVADA KADAVRA (sortilège de mort), il dit :  
  
- ADABRACADABRA (sortilège de substitution de corps et de lieux).  
  
Harry se retrouva dans le corps d'un surdoué d'une polyvalente du Québec alors que le bollé se retrouva dans le corps d'Harry à Poudlard, en face de Voldemort, sans baguette magique, sur un terrain de Quiddich et à côté d'une fille à peine vêtue. 


	2. Chapitre 2

A/N : Merci à KaiHei pour sa review ! Alors, pour ton information, une polyvalente c'est une école, je crois que c'est un collège en France. Un bollé c'est un 'Je-sais-tout' qui se croit supérieur et qui est très énervant … le notre est basé sur un cas réel !  
  
Et un tournoi de hockey, c'est un match, une partie de hockey. En tous cas… bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
L'ARRIVÉE À LA POLYVALENTE  
  
Harry est complètement déboussolé. Il voit qu'il tient un cadenas à numéro barré. Comme les moldus prennent des livres dans leur casier, il se décide et utilise sa baguette avec le sortilège ALOHOMORA (déverrouillage). Il ramasse tous les livres qui s'y trouve. Des moldus de grande taille et à la mine louche viennent le tasser dans un coin pour leur bonjour quotidien :  
  
Tite bol Boislard où sont nos réponses pour les examens de fin d'année ?  
  
Je ne le sais pas, fichez-moi la paix, répond Harry, nous devrions dire Daniel Boislard.  
  
Fais pas le cave, donne nous les réponses, insistent les méchants.  
  
Harry sort sa baguette magique à travers ses livres et dit AVADA KAVADA. Aussitôt, le moldus le plus près tombe raide et froid sur le plancher souillé de boue et de mégot de joint de pot. Les autres colosses font dans leur caleçon déjà sali de s'être mal essuyé aux toilettes. Ils fuient en courant sans demander d'autres réponses.  
  
Harry suit les étudiants pour savoir où il peut bien aller sans attirer l'attention. Pendant ce temps, des cris de panique et d'ambulance se font entendre. Harry se réfugie au dernier étage et comme par hasard se retrouve dans le bon local pour son examen de mathématiques.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Daniel Boislard, le vrai et l'unique, le bollé et le rejet, se confie à Voldemort qui n'a pas remarqué la substitution. Daniel parle sans arrêt :  
  
C'est un vrai péché que de s'habiller en robe transparente. Et vous monsieur, vous n'avez pas honte de regarder une jeune fille toute nue et de vouloir vous amuser avec. Rien qu'à regarder votre accoutrement on voit bien que vous êtes un macro. Vous, mademoiselle, n'hésitez pas à téléphoner à la protection de la jeunesse, à la police, à l'asile…  
  
Pendant ce monologue qui capte toute l'attention de Voldemort, Hermione réussit à s'enfuir dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Voldemort ne l'a pas vue partir. Hermione en profite pour faire apparaître des livres de bibliothèque. (Ne nous demander pas le nom du sortilège pour emprunter des livres à distance). Elle cherche dans ses livres le sortilège pour ramener le vrai Harry à Poudlard. Les heures passent, Daniel fait sa morale, Voldemort est passionné de ce discours qui lui rappelle quelqu'un mais qui (lui-même mais il ne faut pas le dire tout de suite) et Hermione lit les grimoires. 


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3  
  
LA RÉVOLTE D'ADO  
  
Harry vient de finir l'examen de maths et il n'a rien compris, car il n'est pas bon en algèbre, ni en géométrie, ni en résolution de problème, ni en rien de maths, il est totalement pourri. Il prends ses livres et se prépare à sortir du cours pour aller au prochain examen. Avant de partir il décide de transformer le professeur en patinoire à poux, car il n'aimait pas le prof à cause de cette remarque en début d'examen :  
  
Daniel Boislard, ne me prends pas pour un niaiseux en écrivant Hary Pother à la place de ton nom.  
  
En plus la tête chauve du prof localisée sur dessus de la tête et ce crâne ciré triple couche lui faisait vraiment penser à la glace d'un gros aréna. Rien de mieux ne pouvait arriver cet enseignant. Ensuite Harry se rend à son examen d'enseignement religieux.  
  
Rien qu'en voyant la prof, Harry pense que cette sorcière aurait bien pu être la femme de Rogue à cause de ses cheveux gras blond cendré et son gros nez crochu, sa petite taille et son âge avancé. Elle affichait un manque de sourire et des lèvres absentes qu'elle s'était efforcée de maquiller en rouge avec son stylo de correction pointe extra fine. Du même coup, elle interdisait aux élève de se barbouiller le corps avec leur stylo mais pour elle et pour SES règlements, c'était permis. Elle portait sa fameuse jupe bleue, à la cheville pour cacher ses verrues visibles à travers des bas de nylon trouées par la vieillesse et l'usure de ses poils de jambes qu'elle n'a jamais épilées. Par-dessus une poitrine bourrée de mouchoirs usagés de plusieurs années et un ventre étouffé par 10 rouleaux de pellicule de plastique (saranrap), elle portait un chandail à manches longues rayé bleu et blanc comme un matelot congédié à sa première journée. En voyant cela, Harry compris que c'était la prof de religion.  
  
L'atroce chose passe les examens. Harry croit pouvoir le faire à l'aide de ses livres comme dans le cours de potion. La femme de Rogue doit enseigner comme Rogue pense-t-il. Hé oui, elle s'approche de lui pour le critiquer et l'humilier comme Rogue :  
  
Daniel Boislard qui copie ! (Harry regarde autour car il a oublié que c'est son nouveau nom). Petit impertinent, on me regarde quand je parle ! Après le cours, tu me copieras 1000 fois, je ne copierai pas…  
  
Harry qui veut se venger de Rogue décide de mettre le paquet pour punir sa femme. Il prononce le sortilège VACHIDA FOLLA (de la vache folle, le sortilège qui a fait fureur en Angleterre). Aussitôt, la vache mange ses propres vêtements et s'étouffe avec. Elle court dans la classe et sort poursuivre sa course folle, sous les cris des moldus apeurés. Harry décide d'écrire n'importe quoi dans l'examen.  
  
Harry suit les autres élèves et se rend à son examen de lecture et composition de français. Il découvre dans le local un nain plus large que haut et plus gras que musclé, c'est-à-dire un gros tas de graisse munie de fonds de bouteille comme lunettes. Il postillonne sur les élèves en leur disant Bonsssjour et ne s'excuse pas. Il a de la colle blanche sur le coin des lèvres et dans la bouche quand il ouvre sa trappe. Son porte-monnaie sort toujours de sa poche arrière gauche pour tomber, à son insu, dans une allée ou dans le corridor. Les étudiants s'en partagent le contenu et les cartes de crédit au moins 5 fois par semaine.  
  
Ce triste personnage fout Harry à la porte parce qu'il n'a pas inscrit son vrai nom sur ses copies, c'est-à-dire qu'il a mis son vrai nom au lieu de celui de Daniel Boislard. Frustré Harry complète sa rédaction de 14 mots au lieu de 700 mots en écrivant sur sa copie, posée sur le sol du corridor, Vas chiézr espaisse de tat de marde à la gome blenche dent la gueul. Et il répond à toutes les questions de son test de lecture avec sa bonne baguette et le sortilège ERRATA EXAMA (erreurs dans l'examen) au lieu de BONA EXAMA (examen sans faute). Il revient dans la classe pour remettre ses tests et prononcer HIPPOTAMA GRAISA (hippopotame graisseux). Les moldus quittent la classe en criant. La police a été appelée sur les lieux pour enquêter sur la disparition des profs de mathématiques et de religion. Les agents de conservation de la faune sont assommés dans l'ascenseur par la prof de biologie : la maniaque des animaux perdus. Elle a déjà capturé et enfermé les poux dans sa boîte de dentiers. Elle a calmé sa sœur, la vache folle, pour l'enfermer dans le coffre arrière de sa petite auto deux tons (blanc et brun rouille perforé). Puis, elle pourchasse l'hippopotame qui essaye de se cacher dans la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire est en pleine crise d'hystérie en voyant tous les rayons de livres tomber sur le plancher les une après les autres.  
  
Harry parvient à se rendre, seul, dans la classe d'informatique pour un autre examen difficile. Il cherche le prof dans la classe mais il se cache sous le bureau car il a peur de tout ce qui se passe dans la polyvalente. En voyant Harry, il rassemble son courage et sort de sa cachette. Harry voit ce laideron facilement remarquable avec ses dents croches, son nez aplatie et des mains de voleur (à chaque vol où il a été pogné, la police lui a coupé un doigt). Pour compenser, le voleur «repenti» laisse la crasse s'accumuler sous ses ongles. Pour compenser pour la petite taille de sa baguette qui n'a rien de magique avec l'âge, il porte des pantalons dix fois trop grand pour lui afin de cacher son handicap.  
  
Harry fut traumatiser en regardant cet énergumène. Aussitôt le prof se lance dans un discours aussi nono que son apparence physique et vestimentaire :  
  
Ah ! Boislard, mon élève adoré, te voilà pour me sauver. Voici ton examen. Il y a un prof qui a déjà fait ce test mais il l'a échoué comme tous mes élèves sauf toi. Ça me fait penser que j'ai mis des bobettes bleues ce matin et qu'elles n'étaient pas propres. J'ai oublié mes skis au mont Adstock. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été volé. C'est vrai, mon lunch de la semaine dernière est encore dans mon tiroir de bureau. Va falloir que j'aille mettre de l'essence dans mon auto. L'an prochain, mon cours devrait être plus intéressant. Ma mère me disait toujours : «Bruno, mon petit lapin, brosse toi les dents au moins une fois cette année»…  
  
Harry coche n'importe quelle réponse dans ces 50 questions à chier à choix multiple. N'en pouvant plus d'entendre les divagations de Bruno Lapin, Harry prononce le sortilège de virilité extrême : CHEVALA POGNA (cheval qui pogne). Harry croyait voir apparaître un bel étalon avec un appareil génital apparent et fonctionnel. Au lieu de ça son étalon fringant ressemble à un vieux poney c'est-à-dire à une femelle car il lui manque tout ce que l'on devrait voir sous la queue. Je gagerais là-dessus que même la prof de biologie n'en voudrait même pas pour mettre fin à 52 ans de célibat dus à sa laideur.  
  
Pendant qu'Harry passe toutes ses frustrations refoulées avec les transformations de Moldus en animal et AVADA KADAVRA, les corps inanimés et froids de professeurs et étudiants s'accumulent dans les corridors et la polyvalente devient un zoo aux espèces exotiques. À l'autre bout du monde, à Poudlard, Daniel continue son cours de morale à Voldemort.  
  
Pour faire une bonne recette de biscuits aux raisins, il faut prendre deux boîtes de raisins secs…  
  
Hermione a trouvé la formule pour ramener Harry à Poudlard et retourner Daniel d'où il vient. Hermione trouve tous les ingrédients dans la mansarde d'Hagrid mais réalise qu'il lui manque 20 unités de transfusion sanguine bourrées de sang de licornes fraîchement tuées. Elle est désespérée car elle a la frousse d'aller dans la forêt de loups-garous pour tuer un troupeau de licornes à mains nues. 


	4. Chapitre 4

1.1 CHAPITRE 4  
  
1.2 L'AFFRONTEMENT  
  
  
  
Pendant que la folie s'empare des 100 personnes encore normales sur 1000 de la polyvalente, Harry se retrouve face à face avec une affreuse créature encore pire que Voldemort dans son aspect le plus terrifiant. Il fait face à la directrice de l'école surnommée la Toupie à cause de la largeur de ses fesses qui prennent toute la largeur du corridor. C'est elle qui passe dans les corridors pour vider l'école dans un temps record de 8, 7 secondes lors des pratiques d'incendie. Pour éviter de se faire écraser par ce fessier gélatineux, les élèves évacuent la poly plus rapidement que Bruni Surin sur 100m. Elle possède une perruque brune pour cacher ses cheveux courts verts qu'elle s'est coupés et teints elle-même pour économiser 5$. Son allène de lendemain de veille est persistante les 5 jours sur 5 de la semaine pour la malheur des élèves. Les masques à gaz sont malheureusement interdit à l'école même le jour de l'Halloween à cause d'elle. Elle empoigne Harry par l'oreille et l'entraîne de force dans sa tanière (son bureau.)  
  
Vous voilà M. Boislard. Je sais que vous êtes responsable de tous ces meurtres dans la polyvalente. Remettez-moi immédiatement votre morceau de bois (baguette) rempli d'anthrax.  
  
 ? (Harry reste immobile d'incompréhension).  
  
La Toupie s'assoie sur lui et essaie de lui arracher des mains sa baguette magique. Lui n'a d'autre choix avant de mourir axphicier par les pets et écrasé par le poids du pachiderme que de prononcer le châtiment où il a le plus d'habileté : AVADA KADAVRA. La Toupie tombe raide et froide morte sur son cactus qui en casse ses épines et perd toute son eau.  
  
Au même moment, le vice-directeur entre dans le bureau. Il avait été directeur pendant 30 ans auparavant mais à cause de sa manière de ne jamais faire de discipline, la Commission scolaire avait été condamné à 2 500 000$ de dédommagement pour un élève qui avait perdu un plombage et deux dents à la suite d'un coup de poing donné dans sa face par ce directeur. Il l'avait pris pour le gros vendeur de drogue de la poly alors que le jeune de 12 ans n'était qu'un pauvre handicapé de la classe ressource. À ce moment que la commission scolaire n'avait pas congédié le directeur mais l'avait dégradé au rang de vice-direcTRICE parce que c'était une femme qui avait ce poste avant lui. L'ex-directeur se déguisait donc en femme pour ne pas attirer l'attention du jeune de 12 ans toujours présent dans la poly. En plus la «vice-direcTRICE» avait un fils spécialisé dans les mauvais résultats scolaire. Il espérait lui faire enfin réussir son secondaire 5 cette années (après 32 années de tentatives). Voyant sa rivale de Toupie morte, notre ex- directeur portant son linge de «vice-direcTRICE» eu un regain d'espoir : il allait redevenir directeur et en plus, faire passer son année à son fils. Il empoigna Harry de force et l'amena dans son auto en lui disant qu'il voulait le protéger des policiers. Harry ne réalisait pas que le vice- directeur travesti le kidnappait pour qu'il fournisse à son idiot de fils les bonnes réponses des examens de fin d'année… Si le travesti avait su comment Harry est bon l'école, il ne se serait pas donné tout ce mal.  
  
Pendant ce temps Hermione essaie de faire venir une licorne sur un morceau de vitre de fenêtre (la seule arme qu'elle ait pu trouver pour saigner à la gorge une licorne) à l'aide du sortilège d'attraction : ACCIO. Même si elle sait que ça ne marchera pas, elle s'entête à continuer. Daniel fait toujours la morale à Voldemort :  
  
À deux mois, j'étais traumatisé quand ma sœur a brisé en 7 morceaux mon miroir que j'avais reçu à mon baptême. J'ai fait mes 7 ans de malheur. J'ai passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, j'ai eu la polio, le tétanos, le sida, l'hépatite b, les méningites de souche a-b-c, la rougeole, la rubéole, des mts, le scorbut, la grippe espagnol, la maladie du sommeil et du hamburger, dissentrie, la tourista, la tuberculose, la peste, la disette, la lèpre, la bactérie mangeuse de chaire et j'en passe. J'ai pu me réchapper au bout de ces 7 années car je n'avais pas cassé d'autres miroirs.  
  
Voldemort était toujours passionné. Il était assis, la baguette (disons les deux) pointant vers le sol et les larmes dégouttant de ses yeux.  
  
En voyant, le-la «vice-direcTRICE» travesti conduire en zigzags dans les rues à cause de sa jupe coincée dans la pédale de l'accélérateur, Harry décide de ne pas risquer sa vie une minute de plus. Il prononce son sortilège préféré. Il voulait dire AVADA KADAVRA, mais comme l'auto a pogné un trou à ce moment, Harry a plutôt dit AVADAoooOOOOoooRA et la «vice direcTRICE» s'est transformé en arachide (peanut pour mieux la décrire).  
  
Nous retournons à Poudlard parce qu'il vient de se passer enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Hagrid revient à sa maison avec un baril sur le dos. Il échappe le baril sur son plancher de cuisine en voyant Hermione nue, enfin il la voyait nue parce qu'avec la lueur des chandelles, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'elle portait le déshabillée d'une vieille mémère. Le baril se brisa en mille morceaux et le liquide qu'il contenait se répandait dans la cabane.  
  
Hermione montre à Hagrid la note qu'elle tenait derrière son oreille depuis tout ce temps. Hagrid ne saisissait rien de l'écriture d'Harry. Il compris qu'Hermione voulait passer du temps tranquille avec Harry et voulu partir. Mais Hermione lui expliqua la substitution et son besoin de 20 unités de sang de licorne. C'est à ce moment qu'Hagrid dévoila que son baril était remplit de sang de licorne. Pour ramasser le sang qui s'étendait partout sur le plancher et qui s'échappait pas les fentes entre les planches, Hagrid n'avait pas même un verre ou un chaudron. Hermione avait tout cassé pour se fabriquer des couteaux à saigner des licornes. Il ne restait à Hagrid que sa langue pour ramasser le sang et son estomac pour le mettre dedans. Hermione décida, dédaigneusement, d'aider Hagrid dans sa collecte de sang. En léchant le plancher comme deux chats, Hermione et Hagrid parvinrent à ramasser les 20 unités de sang de licorne moins une goutte. Cela leur prit 4 heures de léchage… de plancher, bien sûr ! À la fin de tout, Hagrid se souvînt que son pot de chambre (pot que le monde lâche utilisent pour chier et pisser la nuit au lieu d'aller aux toilettes) aurait pu servir à ramasser ce sang. Alors, Hagrid et Hermione allèrent vomirent tous le sang entreposé dans leur estomac dans le pot de chambre. Vous aller dire que 20 unités n'entrent pas toutes dans un pot de chambre mais avec la grosseur d'Hagrid, ça prend un grand pot, alors les 20 unités ont rentré en masse. En passant, le pot de chambre n'avait pas été vidé de la semaine. Pour faire de la place dedans, Hagrid s'était dépêché de le vider sous son oreiller pour camoufler les odeurs.  
  
Comme Hermione s'approche de Daniel pour lui faire boire d'un trait la potion, Voldemort se lève en entendant ces mots de Daniel :  
  
Et vous, quel est le plus grand malheur de votre vie ?  
  
Toi ! Mon misérable ver de terre ! C'est TOI mon plus grand malheur ! (Voldemort brandit sa baguette, la bonne, vers Daniel.)  
  
Monsieur ! On ne pointe pas du doigts. Je vous l'avoue, (continue Daniel en sortant un miroir de son caleçon) j'ai volé ce miroir au magasin à un dollar, je m'excuse !  
  
AVADA KADAVRA ! Crie Voldemort et pointant sa baguette sur le miroir de Daniel.  
  
Trop tard, Voldemort se rend compte de son erreur fatale. Le miroir bon marché reflète le sortilège de mort sur Voldemort qui en tombe raide et froid, mort. Les vers, les mites se jettent sur lui et commencent leur repoussant repas. Daniel regarde cette scène sans broncher. Mais, il s'évanouit en voyant son miroir cassé en 7 morceaux à ses pieds. 


	5. Chapitre 5

1.1 CHAPITRE 5  
  
1.2 LE RETOUR  
  
Hermione profite de l'évanouissement de Daniel pour lui faire boire la potion d'un seul trait. Elle lui fourre le pot de chambre et le rebord brun dans la bouche et vide. Ensuite, elle prononce ABRACADABRA. Aussitôt Harry revient et tombe dans les bras d'Hermione qui le croit follement amoureux d'elle. Elle ne s'imagine pas qu'Harry est en quête d'une simple nouvelle aventure d'un soir. Elle vient pour l'embrasser mais lui, en voyant une femme nue, du sang de licorne sur ses lèvres (d'en haut) et un bouton de joue d'aussi près, sursaute et s'éloigne en courant. Il ne va pas loin parce qu'il trébuche sur les restes du cadavre de Voldemort. Hermione doit lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé du début à la fin.  
  
Daniel rebondit dans l'auto en ferraille de Peanut. Peanut est immobile sur le siège du conducteur. En fin de compte, la Peanut a écrasé son auto contre la vitrine du poste de police. Comme tous les policiers sont à la polyvalente, Daniel sort de l'auto en se ramassant une Peanut pour digérer son sang de licorne. Il revient à la polyvalente à pieds en s'inquiétant pour son retard aux examens.  
  
Daniel constate les dégâts à la polyvalente. Puis, en voyant la vache dans l'auto de la prof de biologie se faire mordre par l'hippopotame, et le sang de sa gorge giclé dans le miroir du rétroviseur, Daniel vomit tout le sang de licorne ingurgité. À ce moment, une Peanut sort de sa bouche pour s'écraser contre les marches de l'entrée central. On assiste alors à un miracle comme à Pâques. Les morts (au grand malheur des élèves) ressuscitent et reprennent vie. Les policiers sont obligés d'arrêter leur enquête de meurtres en série puisqu'il n'y a plus de morts. Les poux, la vache, le cheval, la Peanut et l'hippo reprennent leur monstrueuse, horrible et laide apparence en faisant exploser le réservoir d'essence de l'auto qui prend en feu. Les pompier arrivent en renforts. À travers de ça, les pompes funèbres ramènent le corps en vie de la Toupie à la polyvalente, Sauf que les croque-morts gardent son cercueil pour la prochaine fois. C'est la folie dans la polyvalente et la psychologue déjà folle (même si elle vient juste d'arriver sur les lieux parce qu'elle ne se lève jamais avant 11 :30 AM) décide elle-même de se signer son entrée à l'asile psychiatrique la plus près.  
  
  
  
1.3 


	6. Chapitre 6

1.1 CHAPITRE 6  
  
1.1.1 LA SUITE  
  
Tout Poudlard et Rita Skeeter se retrouvent sur le terrain de Quiddich. Harry passe pour le héros et il ne comprend pas rien. Hermione lui dit de faire semblant que ça sera plus payant pour lui. Hagrid qui n'a toujours pas compris ce qui s'est réellement passé, explique que ça prenait un miroir pour tuer Voldemort et non pas un sortilège et une baguette. Hermione se fait interviewer par tous les journalistes mâles et photographier dans toutes les positions possibles à côté du gazon pourri où s'est rapidement fait bouffer Voldemort. Hagrid a de la peine de ne pas avoir pensé de faire des sandwichs au jambon haché avec les restes de Voldemort pour offrir un beau buffet froid aux curieux et journalistes entassés sur le terrain de Quiddich. Malefoy et son père en profitent pour disparaître à tout jamais de crainte qu'Harry s'en prenne à eux un jour pour passer le temps lors d'une journée pluvieuse.  
  
Le lendemain dans la gazette du sorcier, on parle juste du triomphe de Harry Potter sur Voldemort. Les photos de Harry étaient supposément toutes mauvaises sauf les photos d'Hermione qui à fait la une des journaux et de la page centrale. M. et Mme Granger ont fait une crise d'apoplexie en reconnaissant leur fille et son nom au complet dans la première page de la gazette et les centaines d'appels sur leur répondeur venant d'amis et de la parenté. Cela est bien mineur à comparer à la réaction de Miss Mcgonagall qui a reconnu son déshabillée (celui que Rita Skeeter lui avait prêté pour sa nuit de noce qui n'a jamais eu lieu). En pensant à ce que Rita pourrait écrire et inventer dans son prochain numéro à ce sujet, Miss Mcgonagall fut donc hospitalisée d'urgence pour une syncope dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Et Mme Pomfresh ne savait plus qu'elle potion essayer pour guérir sa malade.  
  
Pendant ce temps, au Québec, Daniel reçoit les résultats de ses examens de fin d'année et à son grand malheur constate qu'il échoue tous ses examens avec une note inférieure à 10%. Pour lui c'était un pêché d'avoir une note inférieur à 99.9%. Quand ses parents rentrèrent de leur travail, ils virent leur fils agenouillé devant la croix dans leur salon. Il marmonnait des choses sans aucun sens :  
  
Dieu pardonnez moi d'avoir cassé mon miroir que j'ai volé au magasin à 1$, je sais vous devriez me condamner pour le meurtre sanglant et atroce que j'ai fait, je sais je devrais aller à la prison à vie. Je suis le monstrueux meurtrier de miroirs.  
  
Ses parents voyant leur fils dans un tel état de folie décidèrent de l'envoyer dans la même hôpital psychiatrique que la psychologue de l'école de Daniel. Après quelques années l'hôpital ferma, car l'état de folie de la psychologue et de Daniel était trop avancé et que tous les docteurs étaient viré fous.  
  
Hagrid finit par comprendre que la note qu'il avait reçue le soir de la mort de Voldemort ne venait pas d'Hermione mais de Voldemort lui-même. Il avait cherché à l'éloigner de sa cabane pour tuer Harry. Cette note disait : « Hagrid j'ai besoin de sang de licorne pour finir ma potion qui fera mourir TU-SAIS-QUI, arrange-toi pour en trouver ce soir sans faute, Hermione.» Aussi, Hagrid comprend que ça serait Voldemort l'auteur de la note d'Harry et celle d'Hermione. En comprenant tout ça Hagrid se mit à la recherche de ses deux amis pour leur annoncer sa fameuse découverte. Mais il ne les trouvait pas.  
  
En fait Hermione (vêtue en habit de neige, le seul vêtement que ses parents lui autorisent maintenant à porter) et Harry (toujours en quête d'une première aventure d'un soir) s'étaient rendus dans la salle de bain de Mimi Gênarde afin de consommer son union en toute tranquillité. Hermione n'était pas encore au courant du projet sexuel de Harry. Comme Harry faisait semblant de tomber pour embrasser, au passage, le bouton de Hermione, Rogue entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Harry se ramassa la tête dans un bol de toilette (non flushée) alors qu'Hermione expliquait qu'elle y accompagnait son copain qui se sentait mal au point de vomir ses intestins. Rogue cru cela et voulut amener Harry à l'infirmerie. Mais Hermione a convaincu Rogue que c'est elle qui continuerait d'aider Harry parce qu'elle était trop bonne dans le cours de potion qui commençait dans 5 minutes. Elle rappela à Rogue qu'il ne devait pas être en retard à son propre cours. Rogue partit sans se poser plus de questions.  
  
Au lieu d'aller à l'infirmerie, Harry et Hermione en profitent pour sécher leur cours plate de potion. Ils vont se cacher à une place où personne ne les remarquera : dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui est parti à la polyvalente y mettre de l'ordre (mais ça prenait beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour effacer le souvenir de tout ce qu'Harry avait fait d'illégal). Dans ce bureau, Hermione lit à haute voix une note déchirée et chiffonnée laisser sur le grimoire du vieillard. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait en prononçant le sortilège : MARIA ERTERNA (mariage éternel). Dès la fin des mots de Hermione, l'hologramme de Dumbledore apparut devant les deux amis. L'hologramme plus vraie que nature unit Hermione et Harry par les liens d'un mariage éternel.  
  
Dumbledore arriva trop tard pour empêcher ce mariage. Il n'osa pas gronder Harry et Hermione car il leur était trop reconnaissant d'avoir tué Celui- Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et que de toute manière, on n'a plus besoin de prononcer le nom. Harry trouvait que son aventure d'un soir venait de s'éterniser plus qu'il ne l'espérait et en plus il n'avait même pas pu encore passer à l'action. Hermione se demandait comment ses parents allaient réagir à cette nouvelle, eux qui n'ont pas été invités au mariage et qui auraient préférés qu'elle épouse un gars du style à Daniel Boislard. Dans tout ça, Dumbledore dû donner sa propre chambre à Harry et Hermione car c'était la seule avec un lit double. Il dû aussi se contenter de dormir dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor.  
  
Finalement Harry se contenta d'Hermione même s'il aurait aimé avoir un plus grand choix pour se trouver une vraie femme à son goût. Hermione garda le secret sur le faux exploit d'héroïsme d'Harry face à Voldemort pour faire avaler cette pilule à ses parents. Elle succéda à Rita Skeeter pour inventer des histoires dans les journaux. Et Harry lui aidait en commettant des actes interdit de sorcellerie. Le beau petit couple parfait venait de naître. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits Harrys et petites Hermiones. 


End file.
